This invention relates to a front body structure of a vehicle, which includes at least both a heavyweight member such as a radiator and a unit base having shroud members, and method of assembly.
In the conventional art of the vehicle assembling line, each component to be fitted to a front part of a vehicle body such as a bumper, radiator grille, headlamps, radiator, etc. is fitted at a separate station. Accordingly, the number of stations is increased and the line becomes longer and more complicated. There is also an operational problem since the operator on a mixed flow line, in which various types of vehicles are assembled, needs to make a decision whether each component should be fitted to the vehicle body depending on the vehicle type.
By incorporating several components into one unit, easing the operation on the assembly line and reducing the number of stations can be planned. Better precision for fitting components to the unit can also be improved since the whole unit is assembled in a separate line.
Considering the above aspects, Japanese Patent Application Laying Open Gazette No. 63-103771 proposes to incorporate components such as a radiator, headlamps, bumper, radiator grille, etc. to one unit by fitting them to a radiator core support and mounting this unit to a front part of a vehicle body.
However, in such a structure, the right and left side wall parts of the vehicle body having a closed sectional construction and extending longitudinally of the vehicle body are cantilever bridges, such that the front portion (front end portions) of the right and left side walls are free. Consequently, since the front part of the vehicle body has low rigidity and is easy to deform, determining the position of the nose unit to the front part of the vehicle body is difficult. Also, it is necessary to maintain rigidity of the heavyweight member such as a radiator, condenser, etc.